Deryk Coeldan
Deryk Coeldan is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. Appearance & Personality Deryk is genuinely a nice and quiet person who doesn't really share much and tends to brood a lot - a rather stark contrast to his brother's more harsher ways. He has yet to feel comfortable around the strangers he meets but will resort to violence only when he has to. As he has never seen the Drakenaer before, he does view them as warriors who revel in violence but gradually comes to trust them overtime. For his primary costume, Deryk mainly wears a red buttoned tunic, a pair of black pants as well as tall black boots, gold chest plate and bracers, and a pair of brown gloves. Much of his armor is based on the Final Fantasy XIII version of Odin. Story The 9th Cycle After being summoned by Ragnarok, he finds himself trusting Coatl Midgard - unaware and having forgotten they're both from the same world. Using that to his advantage, Coatl tricks Deryk into thinking Selena as an enemy and forces him to attack her. After the battle, Selena runs away from him and Deryk regains his memories too late. From then on, he swears his revenge on Coatl but not before Charleigh chews him out for not listening to her warnings. The 10th Cycle At some point, Deryk exchanges some blows with the Lance Knight who has gone wild after she has regained memories of her own. The 11th Cycle The 12th Cycle Deryk finds Selena again, who is dying from her wounds inflicted by Coatl. He sorrowfully apologizes to her for the assault three cycles earlier and she forgives him, then asks him to watch over her three friends: Cynthia Alexander, Rain Sanford and Kasumi Mizuki. He solemnly promises to do so, hoping they will meet again once their worlds are restored. The 13th Cycle Battle ---- ---- Deryk Coeldan Fiery Thunder Knight – Delivers powerful attacks with both sword and flashy powers. ---- Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Known as Excalibur Equipped!, it lives up to its namesake by having Deryk equip his Ultimate Weapon, the Excalibur. There's also an ability called "Excalibur" where he can automatically inflict Break on opponents when he attacks with a Bravery attack while their Bravery is less than 30% of its base value. Ullr's Shield increases his DEF by 20. He also gains a special HP Attack, Tri-Thundaga. Deryk's EX Burst is called Searing Light, where he attacks the opponent with powerful magic-infused sword blows. Equipment Deryk's Weapons: Deryk's Armor: Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music Themes *''Main Theme: Bloodlines'' *''World Map Theme:'' *''Normal Battle: Odin's Edge'' *''Boss Battle:'' Rival Battle Themes *''Vs Coatl:'' *''Vs Selena: Childish Killer'' Poses Intro: Victory: Defeat: Quotes Attacks Encounter Quotes (Regular) Boss Specific Encounter Quotes (DLC) After Battle Victory Quotes * "I may challenge your authority every so often, but there is no one I respect more than you." ~ To Vylinn. * "Here is your chance to do what is right. I would take it." ~ To Noelle. * "It would appear you and I have different concepts of loyalty, fellow knight." ~ To Lance Knight. * "Forgive me, but only one Knight of Odin was meant to prevail today." ~ To Liam. * "I may not agree with your methods, but I do respect your sense of honor." ~ To Bolverk. * "I feel your pain. I, too, know what it's like to have someone you hold dear betray you." ~ To Argence. Trivia * Deryk is NeoZEROX's #2 favorite of Cluna's OCs. Category:Characters